The Proposal
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: This is when Lief proposed marriage to Jasmine, after the 3rd series!, and the whole bit. This is another random Fluffy Fic and contains Lief/Jasmine fluff! I'm no good at summing things up, so just read it! T to be on the safe side. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Deltora Quest**

**The Proposal **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the D.Q characters or anything!

"How do I look?" asked Lief nervously, for the thousandth time.

"You look fine Lief!" answered Barda straightening up his jacket, in the reflection of the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Lief asked, shoving Barda aside and examining himself in the glass, turning on the spot.

"Don't worry Lief, everything is going to be _fine_!" said Marilen walking into the forge. Both men stopped to look at her, she wore a simple deep purple dress that halted suddenly when it reached the bottom of her thighs, it made her look stunning.

"You look wonderful Marilen, no doubt a Toran dress!" exclaimed Lief, looking his cousin up and down.

"I have a feeling, there will be a _lot _of girls at this ball tonight" said Barda sorting through the dresser for a hair brush.

Marilen shook her head, standing by Lief and smiled at him. He wore a plain black vest with a fancy, white, silk top that flowed down his arms, a black cape was draped over one shoulder, on the inside it was a deep red, a bloody colour that made the fabric stand out. His pants were black and his boots were freshly shined with a black boot polish. His sword swung at his side, it had been sharpened and Lief had allowed jewels to be set into the hilt, it now sparkled in its sheath. His dark hair had been brushed neatly to the side at the front, and stuck up at the back to make him look wild, overall Lief looked very handsome.

"You asked Sharn and Doom for both their blessings, they gave them to you and Jasmine still doesn't know a thing!" Marilen exclaimed, as Lief started pacing the living room.

"But what if Jasmine isn't ready, what if she doesn't love me the way I love her?" he asked.

"Anybody could see that you two make a perfect couple" said Barda combing his thick hair softly, "You've defeated some of the worst monsters in Deltora, and you're afraid to propose marriage to somebody you love?"

"Its hard Barda!" said Lief, looking at his friend with a plead for help.

"Hey, I proposed to Lindal, got married to her, and already have a little one on the way' said Barda examining his face in the mirror.

"That's because you're much braver than I am, and you…you just… I mean you're Barda" stuttered Lief, lost for words.

"Glad you noticed" said Barda inclining his head in Lief's direction. Barda wore a plain suit with a sparkling blue cape, instead of a red and black. His hair was smooth and he looked young and more alive then Lief had ever seen him.

"And by the way where is Lindal?" Barda asked Marilen who was sitting on the couch carefully.

"She's with Doom and the others getting ready in the palace" answered Marilen; her eyes were distant and hazy.

"Are you meeting Ranesh at the palace?" asked Barda walking around the room to the window.

"Yes, I'm going to go up to the palace to see how Jasmine and Sharn are going" she said, "God help that girl!"

"What?" asked Lief, utterly confused.

"You know how reluctant Jasmine was to come to this ball tonight" Marilen explained, both men nodded their heads without giving it a second thought, "You know we all convinced her to come, since this was the best time to crack the proposal, well Sharn demanded that she pick the dress for her and everything, we all know Sharn's talents."

"Yeah, Jasmine will look stunning" said Barda, knowing this would be true.

"I just can't imagine Jasmine in a dress somehow" said Lief smiling, as he remembered Jasmine's face when she had been told she was to wear a dress. Lief had not seen her since morning, and was eager to see her as soon as possible, "Though I know she'll look beautiful."

"Well, Lief we should be heading up for the greeting ceremony, you ready?" asked Barda peering out the window, and out into the dark night. The Castle of Del was illuminated by thousands of lights and colours, people wearing wild clothing were making their way into the main hall, preparing for the Ball which was to be held as a celebration for all of Deltora for freeing the land of the Shadow Lord, at last.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's swing by and pick Jasmine and Lindal up with Marilen" said Lief pulling his collar further up his neck. He stepped out of the forge, and looked up at the stars that dotted the sky randomly. He prayed to the Gods that Jasmine loved him just as much as he loved her.

* * *

"Sharn I don't think this is a good idea!" said Jasmine, uneasy as she peered at herself in the mirror. She was in her bed chambers with Sharn and Doom, who were both beaming at her. She wore a gothic, black dress, which illuminated her sparkling green eyes. The dress clung to her waist and flowed down to the floor from her stomach. It was strapless and hugged her natural curves, revealing how womanly skinny she was. Her hair has been brushed (to Sharn's difficulty) and put up. Bits and pieces of her hair hung loosely around her face, and long, black gloves covered her hand up to her elbows. 

Sharn was going to bet anything, that all the men and boys would have their attention glued to her.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful. You're just not used to wearing a dress" said Sharn fussing over the girl.

"Yes, and you're mother would be proud of you for wearing something, other than those pants you normaly are seen in Jasmine!" said Doom, walking up and placing his hands on his daughters bare shoulders. Jasmine cracked a small smile in the mirror's reflection, Doom only shrugged and walked to the rocking chair in a corner of the room. Catching his jacket up, he turned sharply as a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in" called Sharn, smiling at Jasmine.

"You guys read-"Marilen begun, she caught sight of Jasmine and trailed off. Her mouth hung open in surprise; Jasmine caught the look on her face and glared at her.

"It **_does_ **look stupid, I told you" she said to Sharn.

"N-No Jasmine, you look _stunning_!" exclaimed Marilen taking a step toward her.

"Yeah right!" she muttered darkly, under her breath.

"Come on what's the hold up?" said Barda's deep voice, as he walked through the door and stopped dead, "_Jasmine!!!_"

"What?" she snapped annoyed at everyone staring at her.

"I never knew you'd look so good, _in a dress_!" he exclaimed with surprise.

'Surprise, Surprise" she said sarcastically looking away from their stares.

"You wait until Lief sees you" said Barda, "He'll have a heart attack over-"

"What will I have a heart attack over-?" asked Lief walking into the room, "Jasmine!!!!!"

Lief stopped in his tracks and his heart froze in his chest, he couldn't breathe properly, his eyes begun to water.

"You look…You're… I mean you… I think you look…" stuttered Lief gazing at Jasmine with sparkling eyes.

Barda stepped in quickly to help his friend, leaning on Lief shoulder he grinned at Jasmine, "He means you look utterly magnificent, glamorous, exotic, fantastic, lively, spectacularly womanly and-"

"Beautiful!" Lief whispered, this sent shivers down Jasmines spine, even though she was meters away. Lief walked toward her and held out his arm proudly, she took it with a small smile and they both proceeded to walk out of the room. The others glanced at each other quickly and followed.

"How quickly they grow up!" muttered Doom under his breath, rolling his eyes.

* * *

A:N/ Here's another one of my Fluffy Fic's. Hope you enjoy! 

I'll update soon for anyone who wants to keep reading. L×J in the next chapter!

Review and tell me what you think! R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Deltora Quest**

**The Proposal **

**Chapter 2- The Dance**

Lief smirked as he saw Jasmine, being pulled to the large dance floor by Barda and Marilen. He sat at the high table, which was raised above all the other little tables floating around the hall. Half of Deltora was in the enormous hall, eating, drinking, laughing and rejoicing the defeat of the Shadow Lord. The hall was decorated with sliver and exotic flowers hung around the walls. Lief had to admit to himself it was almost like a gothic like heaven, very stylish and beautiful. But not as beautiful as the woman who he was spying on now. Jasmine had just finished dancing with Barda and was now dancing with her father and she looked happy, Lief loved to see her smile, and loved to hear her laugh.

Barda spotted his friend up on the high table and headed over to him, sitting down in the vacant chair next to Lief, he poured himself a glass of wine and turned to his younger friend.

"So how you going to crack it?" asked Barda, shifting his seat closer to Lief.

Lief rolled his eyes, he had been asked this question over a thousand times, by each of his friends and was getting pretty annoyed now, "I- I don't know, how did _you _do it Barda?!" he asked looking at his friend through his hands.

"Well, I took her to the side of things, you know so it wouldn't attract attention" he said simply, "But what do you know, once I proposed, she screamed and yelled in joy and alerted half of Deltora!"

"Yeah, I heard" said Lief smirking.

"So how you going to do it?"

Lief shook his head, "I guess, Ill just ask to see her out on the balcony, then I'll tell her."

"Ohhh" moaned Barda.

"What?"

"I wanted you at ask her in front of everyone, so I could see her reaction!" he wined, Lief only laughed a little dryly. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous, he knew as soon as it was time to propose, he would feel like heaving.

"How did you do it without throwing up?" asked Lief.

"Well, I knew she loved me as much as I loved her so, I really had nothing to worry about" the big man said, setting his wine glass aside, and sitting back in his chair, observing the dancing going on below him, "I have to admit though, it was a bit nerve racking and it was hard to say it perfectly, but it just came out from my mouth and I knew I had said the right words."

"What did you say exactly?"

"Humph,… what do you think I said, I said to her 'Will…You…Marry…Me', that's what you're supposed to say when proposing Lief" said Barda looking at his friend weirdly.

"Yeah, I know that but, didn't you say anything else to Lindal, you know, about how much you love her, and how she is the most important person in the world to you?"

"No, I just asked her to marry me, right then and there" Barda replied, "Why?"

Lief shook his head, "No reason, Barda your absurd!"

"No" snapped Barda playfully, "I'm just crazy."

Lief smirked as Barda stood up and pointed at the dance floor, "I'm going to go and dance with Lindal, she's going to have my ass for not dancing with her already, and if you actually pay attention you might see that Jasmine can dance really well, you might want to go and take you're future wife from her father, before any other man takes her first."

With that Barda strode off into the crowd looking for his own wife. Lief smiled as his attention was drawn to Jasmine again, she was still dancing with her father, the two of them were having a conversation which went unheard as the music, played by the band, started to play a slow ballet. Lief took this as an opportunity and stood form the table, gathering his nerves he walked over to the dancing daughter and father, and tapped Doom on the shoulder.

"May I?" he asked bowing slightly. Doom smiled faintly and stepped aside, Jasmine looked up at Lief as he took her in his arms. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he willingly let her slide her arm to rest on his shoulder as he lightly took her hand in his. The music started to play again to a livelier tune, and the couple moved as one around the dance floor, their garments swirling and billowing about them. They took no notice of the smiles and glances they were getting from everyone; they were only focused on each other, ignoring the rest of the world as they had this moment to themselves.

* * *

"Aren't they cute?" muttered Sharn, standing by Doom, Barda, Marilen, Lindal and Ranesh, as they all watched the dancing couple. 

"So, how did he say he was going to crack it?" asked Marilen looking up at Barda.

"He said he was going to take her away from the crowd, you know make It private," Barda said, "But I'm going to make sure I see it!"

"What?" asked Doom, shaking his head.

"You'll see," Barda replied with a small grin.

"You're impossible Barda, but I wouldn't mind catching her reaction" Marilen added.

Barda only smirked, he then turned to Lindal and held out his hand, "Care to dance, watching my two best friends just makes me jealous" he said sarcastically. Lindal rolled her eyes at him and smiled, taking his arm as he led them out onto the dance floor.

Jasmine spotted Barda and Lindal making their way to the dance floor and smirked.

"What?" asked Lief, Jasmine nodded her head in the direction of the older couple, Lief smiled.

"They're already on their first child!" Lief exclaimed, looking back down at Jasmine.

"How long until she gives birth?" she asked.

"Humm, I think she said in a couple of months or something," Lief replied, "How many more do you think they'll have?"

"I don't know, I would guess another three" she said as the music begun to slow down.

"Three! I think they would at least have another five, the way they're going already" Lief said grinning. The music played by the wonderful band had definitely started to slow down. Lief got an idea, slowly he slid both his arms around Jasmine's slim waist hugging her to him, catching on Jasmine brought her own arms to rest around his neck, pressing herself against him, and leaning her head onto Lief's chest. Lief didn't notice it but he was smiling through out the whole thing. He had never felt more alive and…happy. The Shadow Lord was gone and Deltora was free, and he finally had the woman of his dreams in his arms. Things couldn't have been more pleasant.

"You look beautiful Jasmine" muttered Lief, "Have I told you that?"

She chuckled and hugged him closer, smiling into the crook of his neck, "Yes, several times, and you look so _cute _in your suit."

Lief grinned, "Are you implying that I cannot look stunningly handsome in a suit!" he asked pretending to be shocked.

"Maybe" she said mischievously.

"You wait until tomorrow, I'm going to come when your asleep and tickle you, until you beg for mercy, since I know how much you hate it!" his hands found their way to her ribs, where he softly dug his hands into the fabric. Jasmine buried her face into his shirt, trying not to laugh.

"Stop it... Lief…Stop it!!" she hissed softly, so only he could hear it.

Lief smirked at her weakness and stopped, vowing to get her back in the early hours of the morning, even though he would get severe bodily bruises for it. He sighed and brought his mind back to earth, he had to ask her. The couple kept dancing and stayed comfortable in each others arms cherishing these few moments, and so were very disappointed when the music stopped. Lief bowed to Jasmine and she took his arm as he led them off the dance floor.

When they were off the floor, Lief turned to Jasmine, "Uh…Jasmine?" he asked.

"Yes Lief?" she asked looking up at him.

"Could…Could I talk to you out on the balcony?" he asked, trying and succeeding to keep his voice calm.

She looked confused but agreed and headed to the humungous, double doors, which were made out of glass. Lief put his hand in his pocket and felt the elegant, tiny box, which contained his future. Sighing nervously he headed after her, glaring at all the young men that were glancing and staring at Jasmine as she stepped out onto the balcony. Reaching the double doors Lief stood out in the cold night air, he shivered and turned to close the door for some privacy. Looking through the glass, he could see Barda, Sharn, Doom, Marilen, Lindal, and Ranesh all standing in a group a few meters away from the double glass doors.

They were straining their eyes to get a look at the two figures out on the balcony. They spotted him looking at them, and smiled innocently, Barda and Marilen gave him the thumbs up, while Lindal was on the verge of jumping around on the spot, her hands clasped over her rounded stomach. Doom and Sharn were grinning encouragingly and Ranesh was smiling almost clapping with joy. Lief looked at them weirdly and suddenly felt _very _nervous, his body became heavy for him to move and he was getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nervously, he gently shut the door, giving his friends a small smile through the glass he turned around to look at Jasmine.

* * *

A:N/ Thankx for all those reviews and I hope you like this story. I have a very strong suspicion I am going to fail my Scicnce exam, but who really cares, I fall asleep during those lessons anyway. And its not like I actually like Science, English is more my thing. 

Don't forget to tell me what you think! R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Deltora Quest**

**The Proposal**

**Chapter Three**

Lief turned around to look at Jasmine. She stood resting her gloved hands on the guard rail of the stone railing. She was looking up to the full moon, the light rays coating her skin in its soft light. Lief grinned happily, his heart fluttered in his chest as adrenaline kicked in. She looked so beautiful, he could only wonder at how he might end up with such a woman. Slowly stepping toward her, he swallowed up the nerves and slid his hand under his shirt. Feeling around he gripped for a particular gem on the Belt of Deltora, which he wore around his waist. The diamond immediately made the nerves vanish, and as he slid his other hand to the deep purple amethyst, soothing waves of calm and reassurance followed throughout his veins, making his spirit soar high.

Set with a new determination thanks to the belt, he carefully walked and stood next to Jasmine. She smiled her eyes closed as she felt his presence close by.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, her eyes still shut tight.

"Well… Jasmine there is something important I need to ask you" he begun watching her wonderful face closely. Opening her sparkling emerald eyes to look up at him, he saw concern and worry creeping into them, "But it's nothing too serious that you need to worry."

At his words the worry and concern vanished, only to now be replaced with curiosity and wonder. As if by chance a gust of icy wind blew throughout the small balcony. Jasmine shivered having no protection against it, her teeth chattering.

"Here" said Lief.

He unfolded his cloak from behind him and held it out for her to enter. She moved closer to him, cuddling into his frame as he wrapped the long material around the pair of them. She stopped shaking from the bitter wind as his body warmth comforted her. Wrapping her arms around him, he took the chance and cuddled into the side of her bare neck, breathing in Jasmine's fresh sent. This made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. This was the kind of feeling that was rare, but it felt as though everything in the world was going right and nothing awful was going to happen. He felt like he had finally found home, and his soul mate.

"Jasmine?" he asked.

"Yes Lief" she said from the safety of his cloak.

"Do you remember the first time we ever met?"

"Yes?" she replied, an odd picture entering her head.

"I remember wondering what on earth a girl like you was doing in a forest like that. As it had turned out, you had an explanation that was incredibly sad, yet truthfully tragic" he muttered stroking her soft black hair possessively.

Jasmine's brow furrowed, it was true her family history was tragic. But what had that got to do with why they were out here? Why were they even out here in the first place? Patiently she waited for him to continue, drawing comfort from his warmth.

"I remember all those times on our journey that one of our lives nearly came to a sudden end. Yet we managed to overcome that" he said confidently, "But after our journey I went to Tora. You were angry with me and in the end I found out it was because of my cousin. Whom you though was my bride-to-be."

Jasmine blushed furiously; glad he wasn't able to see her face buried into his chest, "Yes."

"Do you remember what I told you then, when we were all home and it was all clear that I was not marrying a Toran?"

'Yes" she whispered, "You told me that when the time was right you would marry for love."

Lief smiled into her skin. Jasmine's heart skipped a beat. Where was he going with this, if he was going where she thought he was going! Her pulse was beating unnaturally fast now, and Jasmine was sure he could have felt it through her flesh which he was now cradling like a fragile piece of glass. She was shocked at how he was handling her. It all felt strange, these new emotions playing through her. Normally she was seduced to being alone and defending for her life, little time she had had for love, ever since her parents had been taken away from her. But with Lief, it just seemed…right. She was trying to figure out what feeling was making her feel so elated when, to her disappointment Lief pulled away from her.

It was like somebody had decided to plunge into an icy lake. They would sink far below, but the pressure of the surrounding liquid would make them rise up faster than an arrow if they kicked hard enough. And their head would break the surface, relief washing over the victim. Such were Jasmines feelings when Lief, instead of walking away like she expected, knelt down on one knee a radiant smile on his face. He felt far more confident now even without the amethyst to aid him. Maybe it was his fathers spirit there to help him, maybe it was thinking about the satisfaction of the end result, or maybe it was because he was too love sick to do much else. But the words slipped from his mouth as easily as a sphere will roll down a hill.

"Jasmine" he said clearly, the velvet box in his hands now, "Will you marry me?"

Despite what she had suspected her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. She knew those words were real, how could she be dreaming? And to her disbelief she felt like…crying? And _that _was not normal. But she let them fall down her blushing cheeks, just as she let the single word out for Lief to hear.

"Yes!"

Lief jumped up and Jasmine had never seen his face so happy. Before he could slip the ring onto her finger, he gave her a kiss. Not a desperate one, but a warm, soft one which made her ears glow red. The cool metal slipped down her finger and she held her hand up to see it properly. And it certainly was a magnificent ring! There was a topaz, as orange as the setting sun and two entwined birds that flew over it, their beaks hooked with the other.

"I love you Jasmine" he said softly, giving her a tight hug.

Jasmine smiled, "I love you too."

There was only one thing that could break their wonderful moment together…and that was Barda. His shrill whistle made them jump apart and the thunderous applause which followed was deafening. It seemed the whole hall had come out to witness the proposal, and the large crowd cheered, clapped and whistled. Delight evident on their faces, except for the occasional young woman scolding Jasmines way. Lief laughed and pulled Jasmine closer as his and her family came up to congratulate them.

_The rest of the night was filled with laughing, dancing, drinking and me drooling over Jasmine as she took to a solo dance. Something she wouldn't normally do unless very excited, but all the same she surprised everybody (especially the young men to my non delight, but I will live. She with me now). Barda took to the dance floor and almost knocked himself out as he tried to do a power slide. He'll never try that again…I hope…but unconditionally doubt. _

_It's been several months since that day, and __**today **__is my wedding day. Finally after long months of preparation and fussing I will marry Jasmine, without the advice of dear Barda for once… _

**Finished**

* * *

**A:N/ Well there you go. Sorry that took so long :p**

**Hope all my readers enjoyed this, sorry the end is so abrupt. I'm trying to catch up on my other stories…**


End file.
